


Steven Goes Bombs Away

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 14:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11784873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bomb





	Steven Goes Bombs Away

Steven: OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT!

Amethyst: Steven, what's wrong?

Steven: OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT!

Amethyst: Ste-

Steven: OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHITOHSHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!!! FUCK RIGHT FUCKING OFF!

Amethyst: STEEEEEEVEN!!! SHUT UP!!

[A tear appears in Steven's eye]

Amethyst: Nevermind. Now, why are you screaming?

Steven: [on the verge of tears] I-i-i-i found this bag of b-bombs...

Amethyst: ...and? What about it

Steven: [tears come flooding from his eyes] I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH THEM! THEY'RE GOING TO EXPLODE IN 2 MINUTES! 

[Steven falls to the ground and continues to cry]

Amethyst: [Kneels down and pats Steven on the back] It's ok. I'm sure we can dispose of the bombs easier than you think. Now, what kind of bombs are they?

Steven: [wipes the tears from his eyes] Umm... Atomic bombs...?

Amethyst: Hahahahaha! You're kidding, right?

Steven: Umm... no.

[Amethyst gasps and Steven begins crying again]

Amethyst: Well, it seems like the best way to get rid of them is to throw them in the sea and evacuate immediately.

[Steven smiles, but with a tear still in his eye]

Amethyst: Now, let's get to the sea before these bombs explode!

Narrator: Amethyst and Steven rush to the sea side to drop off the bombs. Luckily, they get to the seaside just in time.

Amethyst: [gets out a megaphone] Everyone evacuate! NOW!

[Everyone at the sea side, including Amethyst and Steven, run for their lives]

Narrator: Suddenly, everyone hears a gigantic explosion and a tsunami appears!

Amethyst: Good job everyone! I think we're far enough to avoid the tunami.

Narrator: And everyone survived... ...except a couple of old folk.

Their families: WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!


End file.
